Forbidden Love
by XxLivingInMyOwnWorldxX
Summary: PUT ON HOLD  for quite some time . What happens when Bella get amnesia and doesn't anything? Will she fall for a Cullen again? Yes, but not the "right" Cullen. Please R&R. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A new story! I know right...it's like totally awesome, he he. You know what I was thinking about today? What if my cat turned out to be a doctor in disguise who was watching and recording my craziness. Now, I don't know why my cat would be a doctor but that's just how my mind works. Deal with it! And enjoy xD**

* * *

**Bella POV-**

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep**_

I awoke to this irritating sound and slowly opened my eyes. I was in a white room with a window that had dull colored curtains. I felt slight pressure on my arm an looked to see an needle hooked up to me. Where was I? How'd I get here? I heard a creek and turned my head towards the sound. The door was pulled open and a blond haired man walked in. He had pale skin and was unbelievingly beautiful.

"Oh, I see you're awake! How are you feeling?" He walked to my bedside holding a chart. Now that he was closer I saw he unusually colored gold eyes. I focused on the question at hand. Since he mentioned it I was a bit sore, so I told him so.

"Yes, that's normal since what you went through." He gave me a knowing glance but I didn't understand.

"What happened?" As I spoke a look of shock crossed his face.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head as an answer.

"Do you know where you are?"

Again my head moved side to side.

"Do you know your name? Do you know me? Think hard." He instructed.

I thought as hard as I could but came up blank. I couldn't remember anything. It was quite frustrating.

"Do you remember anything at all?" He seemed to be in disbelief.

"Well then, it seems you have amnesia. I'll be right back." With that he walked out of the room.

I was highly confused. I had no idea who I was or how I got here. He said I had amnesia but how did I get that? I sat there in utter confusion for half an hour before he came in with another man. This man had brown curly hair and a mustache.

"Do you remember this man?" The doctor said to me. I took a good look at him. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm your father. Charlie Swan." The brown haired man told me. This shocked me. This man was my father? Surely not. I would think I remember my own father. But then again, I didn't even remember myself.

"Oh." I breathed.

"I'm going to take you home and explain to you there. I'll be back after I sign the release forms." Charlie, my dad, left with the blond haired doctor.

Shortly after a nurse came in and handed me clothes. I was hesitant about going home with Charlie. What if he really was some phyco killer and I'm just drugged up so I don't remember anything. Okay, sure, that's an unlikely possibility but one none the less.

Despite my worries I got into the car with him and drove to this house. It looked to be two stories and was quite nice actually. We walked in and sat down awkwardly in what looked like a living room.

"Alright, I guess it's time to explain things." Charlie started.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, not really a good ending to a chapter and it was kind of short. But I'm not even sure I'm going to continue with this story. You all might think this is an horrible idea and tell me to stop writing this retarded story. Personally, I hope you don't say that. Review if you want me to continue :) Love ya! **


	2. Confusion

**Yesterday my friend said to me that he thinks I suffer from insanity. So naturally I replied to him using one of my favorite quotes, "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it." Oh, his face was priceless. Anyway, on with the second chapter! Enjoy **

* * *

**Bella POV-**

I sat there impatiently waiting for the man that claimed to be my father to explain.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Your mom and I married straight out of high school and soon we had you. Isabella Marie Swan. Renee, your mom, didn't like Forks, where we are now, so she took you and moved when you were one. Uh, when you were seventeen you decided to move back here with me. Not to long before your mom had married Peter, no wait, Phil his name is Phil." Charlie gave me what I'm guessing was a short version. Or maybe that was the long version. Heck if I know.

"My name is Isabella?" That's a nice name. I don't mind having that name.

He nodded his reply.

"Um, what accident did I have?" That was my main worry. The look that the doctor had given me was burned into my mind.

"Oh. Well you came home one ni-" I cut him off.

"Where was I?"

He was hesitant to answer, "You were, uh, with some...friends."

I moved my hand in the 'go on' motion. It confused me as to why he didn't seem to want to answer that particular question.

"As I was saying, you came home all mad and was yelling at your ex-boyfriend," I stopped him there again.

"I have a boyfriend?" This interested me.

"You _had_ a boyfriend. You broke up with him and said you were going back to Phoenix to live with Renee. You were gone about four days before I got a call saying you were in the hospital. I was very worried. Turns out you fell down two flights of stair, through a window, and on to the cement. That shouldn't have surprised me seeing as you were always so clumsy. Edward, your ex- boyfriend, was there with his dad though. He had chased after you trying to get you to come back. After you talked to him you requested to come back to Forks. Doctor Cullen, Edwards dad, said that he would keep an eye on you here and you'd be fine. And you were. For a few days. But than you slipped into a coma. You were only out five days. Then you woke up and here we are." This mustached man explained quickly.

I was shocked. I fell down two flights of stairs and through a window? The doctor is my ex-boyfriend's dad? Is that why he gave me that look? This all doesn't make sense to me. My mind was spinning and it hurt. I excused myself to my room. After Charlie gave me directions of course.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, my hands resting on my stomach. I had many questions but didn't want to be a bother. I wonder what I am like. Do I do good in school? Do I have friends? A job? What am I like? Shy? Out going?

I looked around the room trying to find clues. I saw I had a couple of books. I got up and walked over to what looked to be a closet. I pulled open the doors and was met with hideous attire. Did I really wear this?

It came to me that I didn't know what I looked like. I exited my room and shuffled to where Charlie had told me the bathroom was. I stood in front of the mirror staring at the stranger. This stranger had waist length mahogany hair, chocolate eyes, a slim figure, a straight nose, full lips and average sized breasts. I found this girl to be beautiful. Much to beautiful to wear those pitiful clothes in the small closet.

I descended the stairs. I followed my previous path and found my father in the living room.

"Uhm." I cleared my throat to get his attention.

His eyes snapped to meet mine, "Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No no. I would like to know if I could go shopping?"

"Uh, sure. I could come with you." He started getting up.

"It's fine!" I rushed to assure him, "You said that truck out there was mine didn't you? If you told me where to go I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Oh okay. You sure?" I nodded and he preceded to give me directions. He handed me his credit card and told me to buy whatever I wanted. I tried to decline but he insisted.

I followed his instructions and soon reached a mall. I climbed out of the rusty truck and started my shopping trip.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter was kind of rushed. But, honestly, that's how I would act if I was in that situation. I don't know, maybe it's just me. Hope you liked it anyway! Review? Love you all (in a non creepy stalker-like way)**


	3. School

**Today I woke up and discovered two things. One, I had a black eye. Two, a note. The note said some very interesting things...**

* * *

**Bella POV-**

I only bought a few outfits. I didn't want to spend to much money. I got some nice tops and a few short jeans. Nothing to flashy or revealing. I just needed something different than what was in that closet. By the time I got home it was seven in the evening. It took me a while to remember my way back but eventually I got there. I was headed upstairs when Charlie stopped me.

"Do you have fun?"

"Yeah. I didn't buy much." I shrugged. It was kind of awkward talking to someone you are supposed to know but don't.

"Okay, that's good. Um, pizza is on the table if you're hungry. Help yourself." He lent on one foot than the other.

"Thanks. I'm going to school tomorrow, aren't I?" He mentioned it earlier but I wanted to confirm it.

"Yeah, yeah. I mean you don't have to. It's a Friday so you can wait until Mon-" I quickly interrupted.

"No, it's fine." I smiled turning on my heel I carried my bags upstairs.

I was glad to get away from him. It's not that I didn't like him, I just didn't know him. It made things a little weird. I kicked off my shoe's and climbed into bed with my clothes on. I lay there worrying. School was going to be hard tomorrow. Everyone's going to be staring at me. I wonder if they knew. They probably did. With my dad being the Chief and all. I don't know who any of my friends are either. I wonder if I was still friends with Edward. Charlie said we had broken up but we could still be friends, right? He also said that Edward had chased after me when I left to Phoenix. Does that mean he still likes me? It was all so confusing. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.

That was my last thought as I drifted off.

I awoke to an annoying ringing sound. I groggily tried to find to source of the noise. I saw an alarm clock and slapped at it, trying to get it to shut up. Finally the irritating thing stopped making sound. I rolled back over and looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Charlie peeked his head in the door, "I was just seeing if you were up. You have to be at school by eight."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem kiddo." He shut the door and I could hear his heavy foot steps walking down the stairs.

With a sigh I lifted the sheets off me. I threw my legs over the bed and trudged to the bathroom. Stripping down I jumped into the shower. The steaming hot water loosening my muscles. When I was done I wrapped a lavender towel tightly around me and went to my room. I grabbed on of the outfits out of the bags I for got to put away yesterday. It was skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. I combed through the rats nest that is my hair. I looked at the time and saw I only had twenty minutes left.

I ran down stairs and hurriedly ate a pop tart and washed it down with a cup of milk. Running back up stairs, tripping twice, I rushed into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and went into my room. I threw on socks and shoe's and grabbed my bag. Going as fast as I could with out tripping I made it out the door yelling my goodbye to Charlie.

I heard him say, "Have a good day!" right before I closed the door.

My truck roared to life and I pulled out. I soon realized this truck goes slow. I pushed it to go as fast as I could not wanting to be late on my first day. Well first day to me anyway. I followed the main highway and pulled off went I saw the Forks High School sign. It was hard to see do to the greenery that engulfed most of it. I saw that all the cars in the lot were old and rusty like mine. Except for one shiny silver Volvo. Briefly I pondered who could've owned that but didn't wonder to long. No one was in the parking lot except on boy with blond hair.

As I passed him he stopped me.

"Bella!" He shouted.

"Hi, uh...?" I trailed off not knowing who this puppy dog eyed boy was.

"I'm Mike. We're friends. Do you want me to walk you to your first class?" His voice was full of hope. As much as I wanted to say 'no it's fine' I agreed. It would make it a lot easier getting to class on time if I had someone who knew where it was leading me. I heard a shrill sound and looked at Mike frantically.

"Don't worry. That's just the first bell. Here's your first class." The blue eyed boy pointed to the door.

"Thank you." With that short reply I dunked through the door.

"Ah, hello Ms. Swan. It's good to have you back. You sit right behind Ms. Weber. Please raise your hand Ms. Weber." The teacher instructed.

A girl with black hair that was in a pony tail and glasses raised her hand. I shuffled down the aisle to the seat. The girl in front of me turned around.

"Hi Bella. My name is Angela." She greeted.

"Hello. Are we um...friends?" I squirmed in my seat.

She giggled, "Yeah. I would call us friends." She turned back around.

After that the day went slowly. Mike or Angela walked me to all my classes. I met a girl named Jessica and two boys, Eric and Tyler. They all claimed to be my friends and they seemed nice enough. I was a little disappointed I hadn't met Edward yet. I needed questions answered. By the time lunch rolled around I was ready to go home. But I knew I couldn't so I followed Jessica to the table she sat at. I saw that Mike, Tyler, Eric and Angela were all sat here too.

"You all know Bella. Bella this is Tyler, Lauren, Ben, Eric, Angela and Mike." Jessica introduced. I knew all them except Lauren and Ben.

"Hi." I said shyly. I felt cold air rush into the cafeteria and looked toward the door. In came five stunningly beautiful people. They were all pale though. Much like the blond haired doctor. Doctor Cullen. Could these be his kids Charlie spoke of?

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jessica.

She sighed before talking, "Those are the Cullen's. Doctor Cullen and Esme Cullen's adoptive children. The blond male that looks in pain is Jasper. His twin sister is the blond female Rosalie. Jasper is with the pixie-like girl Alice. Rosalie is with the buff dude Emmett. The boy with bronze hair is Edward. They all live together. Oh and Alice, Emmett, and Edward are all related. Like, by blood."

Oh, so this was the mysterious Edward. I have to say, he is beautiful. Why would I ever want to brake up with him I didn't know. They all got in line and grabbed a tray of food. None of them talking, they walked and sat at a table in the corner of the room. I wanted to get up and walk over to them. I wanted to talk to Edward. But would they think I'm a freak? They wouldn't if we're friends, but I don't know if we're friends.

"Jess? Am I friends with the Cullen's?" I asked her. She would know.

"Yeah. Alice and you seemed really close. You and Emmett too. Also, of course, you and Edward are dating. Last I heard anyway." She had a huge amount of jealously in her voice as she spoke.

That was all the reassurance I needed though. I got up and strode to where the Cullen children sat.

* * *

**Not to good of a chapter I think. Tell me what you think by reviewing! Please? **


	4. Talking to Edward

**Bella POV-**

I made it to their table and my confidence flew out the window like a bird. All their heads turned toward me simultaneously. It was kind of creepy. They all wore different expressions. The pixie, Alice, had a slight smile. The bear, Emmett, had a huge grin. The in pain dude, Jasper, looked indifferent. The model, Rosalie, was glaring. The Greek god, Edward, had a tiny frown on his face.

Well it looks like I'm diffidently not on good terms with this Rosalie girl. I'm not to sure about Jasper and Edward. But Alice and Emmett seemed to like me.

"Um, hi." I stuttered.

"Hi Bella! Do you want to come over this weekend?" Alice was bouncing. I was taken aback and didn't know how to reply.

"I, uh, sure?" It sounded more like a question then a answer.

"Good I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon!" Alice squealed. Her squeals were cut off by the bell.

"I better get to class." I mumbled walking away.

Well that went good I guess. I didn't get to talk to Edward though. I think it's kind of strange for her to invite me over when surely she know I don't remember them. Maybe we were just really good friends. I don't know.

I found my next class on my own. Biology. I walked in the door two minutes before the bell rang.

"Hello Bella. It's good to have to back. Take a seat next to Mr. Cullen. Do you know who that is?" I nodded my head at Mr. Banner, as his name tag said.

I scanned the room until I found the desk with Edward. I don't know how he beat me here seeing as he left before me. Then again, he does know where the classroom is and doesn't have to wonder around like me.

I sat down next to him.

"Hello Bella." He greeted.

"Hi. I have a questi-" My voice was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Alright class settle down. Today we are going to discuss..." I stopped listening to Mr. Banner when I saw Edward slide a piece of paper to me. I opened it and in his elegant script was written,

_What's your question?_

Messily I scrawled back, _What's our relationship? Charlie said we're dating. Or were dating. Is that true? _I passed the paper back to him. It was easier asking these questions on paper than actually speaking the words.

I felt the paper touch my arm again. _We were dating but now seeing as you don't remember me I think we should just be friends. Do you agree? _

That worked for me. Sure he was nice looking but I didn't know him. Well, I didn't remember him. And I didn't want to date someone I knew nothing about. So I passed him the note back after writing, _Yeah, that's fine. _

Apparently I'm not to secretive because Mr. Banner called us out.

"Edward, Bella, is there something you would like to share with the class?" He crossed his arms.

Edward saved me from answering, "No sir. I was just catching Bella up on what we've learned this year." He lied smoothly. With a huff Mr. Banner turned around and started teaching again.

I looked towards Edward and gestured at the note. He simply nodded turning to face the board. We didn't speak again.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. When it was finally over I rushed to the big rust bucket of a truck. Alice was there waiting for me though.

"Hey Bella! How was your first day back?" She asked.

"Eh, it was okay." I shrugged.

"Good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Twelve o'clock sharp. Bye!" She bounced up and kissed my cheek before dancing away.

I was left standing shocked there with my cheek tingling from her peck.

* * *

**Yeah I know, short. But I'll update super quick! Review? **


	5. Sleep over part uno

**Bella POV-**

I woke up around ten this morning. I was anxious about staying the night at the Cullen's house. I already informed Charlie of my stay. He said that was fine because he was going fishing with his friend Billy. He was gone before I woke up. It is now eleven-fifty-five and I was waiting by the door, bag clutched in hand, for Alice to show up.

True to her word, at twelve sharp she pulled up and honked her horn. I ran outside locking the door. I was stunned to see a yellow _**Porsche**_ in my drive way. _**(A/N I know she shouldn't have her Porsche yet but let's pretend she does! M'kay?) **_Alice stuck her head out the window.

"Are you going to get in anytime soon?"

I blushed. Slowly I walked and took a seat in her car, closing the door behind me. She pulled away speeding down the rode. I chose not to question her speed.

"I'm so glad you are spending the night! We'll have so much fun!" She excitingly squealed glancing at me.

I laughed, "I'm sure we will Alice."

When I looked out the window I saw we were driving down a long path way before we stopped in front of a magnificent house. I felt my jaw drop.

Alice giggled, "I take it you like it?"

"Wow." Was my smart response.

She giggled again and got out. I followed her stepping out of the car. Butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach as we walked through the door. She led me through the house into a beautifully decorated living room. Their whole house was pretty really. What I saw of it anyway.

I looked around the living room and saw that Jasper and Emmett were playing some type of game system. Rosalie was flipping through a magazine. Edward wasn't in the room. I saw a women with caramel hair flitted into the room. She had a motherly look and she walked over to us.

"Hello dear. It's so nice to have you over. Please, make yourself at home." She was kind.

"Thank you ma'am." I smiled.

"Oh no, don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old." Alice and the mother-like women shared a secretive glance. They chuckled at some inside joke that I didn't understand.

"Okay..."I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"My name is Esme." She told me.

I felt a tugging on my arm and found that Alice was bringing me up the steps. She stopped at the first floor and brought me to the second door in the hall. _**(A/N Okay, I kind of forgot where their bedrooms **__**are exactly. Forgive me?) **_

"This is mine and Jasper's room." The pixie opened the door to reveal a nice room.

"Wait. Sorry to ask but...you and Jasper share a room?" This shocked me. Jessica had said Alice and Jasper were together. Did Esme and Dr. Cullen allow them to share a room? Well obviously, but why? They were teens and surely Dr.. Cullen would know the hormones teens feel.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme understand that we're old enough to...do things." She said. Again I felt as if I was missing something.

"But you're only a teenager." I pointed out.

She laughed. "Of course I am."

I gave her a quizzical look which she ignored.

"Come sit." She danced over to the bed that was in the middle of the room and patted the spot across from her. I stumbled over, my walked not looking at all as graceful as hers. I rested my head in my hands.

"So Bella. What do you remember?" She questioned.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"At all?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just have to help you remember." She stated. The interested me. She was willing to try an help me?

"That'd be great!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. Let's start with simple things. Try to think about what I say." She instructed. "Baseball."

I thought about it. I really tried. But it was like I was hitting a wall. I couldn't find a way through the wall. There was no door or hole. Sighing I shook my head.

"That's okay. Emotion feeling." Well that was an odd clue but I tried anyway. I just couldn't find a way past that block. So, I shook my head again.

"La Push." She grimaced as she said this one. Which I didn't get. I couldn't break through the barricade again. Sighing, I shook my head in failure.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. We'll get you to remember. Don't worry 'bout it. Come on, let's go down stairs." She suggested. I nodded in agreement. The butterflies awakened as we made it the end of the steps.

"Are you hungry?" Alice wondered.

"No, I'm okay. Are you?" She laughed when I asked her.

"I ate before you came."

She lead me over to sit on the unoccupied couch.

"I beat you again!" Jasper suddenly yelled smugly.

"Only because you cheated!" Emmett pouted back. I found it comical.

"Yeah, right. Just like I cheat in every single game we play." The blond male rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes you do. Thanks for admitting it." The larger boy grinned.

"Anyway! What do you want to do guys?" Alice was bouncing _again. _I think she has a hyper problem.

"Bye." The model-like girl walked out of the room. I fidgeted with my shirt. Was it something I had done?

"Why does she hate me?" I whispered. They seemed shocked by my unexpected answer. I didn't mean to say it. It kind of just slipped through my lips, you know?

"Oh she doesn't hate you. She's just not used to you." Alice tried to explain.

"It's okay." I shrugged. I figured I must have done something to make her so angry but I just couldn't remember it.

"Well then, what do you want to do?"

I didn't know what I wanted to do. I didn't know what I liked to do. So I didn't have the answer to that question.

"We could play video games!" The bear of a man suggested.

"Emmett, I don't think Bella wants to play some stupid game." Edward's voice rang through the room as he walked into the house from the back door.

"Oh, I know! Let's play charades!" Alice squealed.

"Sure." Let the games begin.

* * *

**Okay, not to good of a chapter. In my defense, I'm writing this while half asleep. Now, good night. And review! **


	6. Sleep over part two!

**Here's another chapter! Told ya I'd update soon, didn't I? Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Bella POV-**

Charades with the Cullen's is interesting. Very very interesting. Currently Emmett was crawling around sniffing the floor. What was that supposed to be? I mean, there is tons of things that walk around sniffing the ground.

"A horse!" Alice guessed. Emmett smiled and shook his head.

"A dog?" Jasper had a look of puzzlement on his face. I'm sure I did too. We've been trying to guess what he is for about an hour now. Not a horse, dog, cat, zebra. I was utterly stumped.

With a sigh Edward said, "A greedy human sniffing for money."

Emmett jumped up laughing. He nodded his head saying Edward got it right. I had a question though. Why did he say 'human' and not 'person'. My mind seemed to twinge and words suddenly popped in my head.

_Blood-drinkers_

Then it was gone. Just one word. Blood drinkers? What does that mean? How does that fit in with anything? Did that have to do with something in my past? What kind of blood drinkers? Mosquitoes? Leeches? My mind was spinning. It just didn't make sense. More words came to mind.

_Impossibly fast_

_Extremely pale_

What? Blood drinkers, impossibly fast and extremely pale? How did those three words go together? I didn't know but I was going to find out.

"Bella? Earth to Bella!" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Huh?"

"Are you okay? You were out of it for a second there." Her eyes were worried.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." I flashed her what I hoped to be a reassuring smile.

She gave me an odd look but, thankfully, let it go.

"Bella, would you like to eat? You must be hungry." Esme said walking out of what I assumed to be the kitchen.

"Oh, you didn't have to make anything. I could've done it myself." I stood up.

"It's fine, Dear. Come and eat." She gestured for me to follow her. So I did. But I noticed nobody else was making a move.

"Aren't you guys going to eat too?" I questioned.

They all shared a look before standing. Alice glared at them.

"Um no, we're just going to...tell her what we're going to do Jasper." Emmett looked for help.

"We're going to go eat...at a place." He started edging toward the front door.

"Where?" I wondered. It looked like they were hiding something.

"Tell her where Edward." Jasper let out a nervous laugh.

"Somewhere in...in...Port Angeles." Edward smirked.

Emmett, Jasper and R Rosalie started saying 'Yeah that's where we're going' and shoving each other out the door. Before they shut the door I saw Jasper throw Alice a apologetic look. When the door closed I turned to look at the pixie like girl.

"That was strange wasn't it?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"What can I say? They're always weird." She giggled.

"Okay, well let's go eat." I suggested. Her face paled more. If that was even possible. They all seemed like they were sick.

_Extremely pale, Blood drinkers_

Those two words came in my head again. What?

"No, um I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch. But I'll sit with you as you eat." Alice rushed out.

"Okay then." I found it weird that they all found an excuse not to eat here. Alice grabbed my hand. When her hand touched me I felt a spark and judging by her expression so did she. We both had a unspoken agreement not to talk about it and continued to the kitchen.

When we got in there Esme had a plate of some cheesy noddle substance set on the table. I didn't complain and just ate. It was good actually. I don't think I've had it before. But then again even if I did I wouldn't really remember.

"Is it alright?" Esme looked nervous.

"Yes. It's very good. Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem. I'm going to go bring Carlisle some food at the hospital. I'll be back in an hour or so. Behave yourselves." She grabbed a brown bag and walked out of the kitchen. Soon after I heard the door shut. I was finished so I put my dish in the sink after rinsing it.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I turned to look at Alice who was still sitting at the table.

"Want to watch a movie? We have tons." She looked to be in concentration. Her eyes were slightly glazed over but as soon as it was there, it vanished.

"Sure. What movie?" I walked back into the living room. I heard her dancing feet following me.

"Do you want to watch an action movie? A scary movie?" Alice walked over to the TV stand. She knelled down opening the cabinets.

"A scary movie will be fine." I didn't know what I liked so I figured it wouldn't be bad to watch a scary movie.

"Okay. Hmm let's watch Dawn of the Dead. Is that OK with you?" She questioned.

"Yeah it's fine."

"Good. Let's go change into our pajama's shall we?" She was skipping up the stairs before I could answer. Once we reached her bedroom she walked into an adjoining bathroom. "I'll change in here. You can change out here. Just yell when I can come out."

She left me standing in her room. I pulled my pj's out of the bag I brought over. They were the new one's I had bought. A tank top and short shorts. They were a nice matching set. The tank and shorts were both blue.

"I'm good! You can come out!" I called.

She stepped out of the bathroom wearing a similar outfit to mine except hers were green and had lace around the edges.

"Come on." She ballet stepped out of the room.

The movie was creepy. It scared me half to death. I spent most of the movie hiding my head in her shoulder and screaming. She didn't seem to mind. She had her arms wrapped around me. I was practically sitting in her lap.

It felt right.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it? Tell me by reviewing!**

**I just have to say I watched Splice the movie today and it is messed up! Especially the ending. And she's keeping that alien-baby-like-thing inside her? That's nasty. Also, did that dude have to have sex with "Dren"? **

**But anyway, Splice is a messed up movie, who agrees? **


	7. Pond!

**I'm going to try and do Alice's point of view. I'm not so sure how it will go. Happy Halloween/Samhain!**

* * *

**Alice POV-**

The sleep over with Bella was going really well. Like I saw it would. We were currently watching a silly movie called 'Dawn of the Dead'. I thought it was comical but Bella didn't. She was scared! I don't see how but she was nonetheless. We spent most of the movie cuddling do to Bella hiding her face in my neck. Not that I minded. It didn't bother me to be around here. Well, there was a slight burn in my throat but it's about as bad as a human with strep throat.

Bella's name suited her well. She was beautiful. Her hair was silky, she had soft looking lips, defined features. It wasn't hard to see why my brother loves her so. Soon they would be together again. Edward had a plan. It was simple.

I found myself feeling jealous at the thought of them being together. That was odd. I have Jasper and I don't like Eddie one bit. It wasn't Bella that I was jealous of. It was Edward. I didn't want him holding Bella, touching her, kissing her, and eventually making love to her. She was mine.

Where did that come from? Am I developing feelings for her? I knew I was. I refuse to believe it. She was like my sister. She was with my brother. Most of all she was a girl. Not that I'm opposed to lesbian, gay, or bisexuals but I have never considered myself one. I've never liked girls. Sure, I've noticed other girls are beautiful, who hasn't?

I heard a soft snore and looked over. The human had fallen asleep. I didn't want to move though. So I didn't. I sat there until the others returned, watching Bella sleep. She was amusing. Muttering something about elephants doing the tango and Emmett having poison ivy. It bothered me that she dreamed of Emmett and not me. I told myself it was an unconscious thing and she couldn't control it.

A click of the lock alerted me that my family was home. Quickly but gently I moved Bella to where she was laying down on the couch and I was on the other chair. I didn't need Edward getting mad at me or Emmett cracking jokes. I didn't think I could handle it. I was trying to rein in my thoughts as my siblings and Jasper walked into living room. I started singing 'Barbie Girl' in my head. That should keep him out.

"Hey, did you have fun?" I asked as casually as possible.

"Good what about you girls?" Jasper walked over. He leaned down and places a soft kiss on my icy lips. It felt different than normal. Like...something was wrong. I don't know.

"Yeah, loads." I whispered. "I'm just going to go for a run. I'll be back before morning."

"Okay, I'll go with you." Jasper made a move to follow me but I shook my head.

"It's fine. I need to think. I'll be okay." I smiled softly. I didn't want them to suspect anything.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I ran out the door into the night. I soared through the forest letting the wind hit my face. It was a wonderful feeling. I loved to run for many reasons. Most being that it's relaxing. When living in a house with a bunch of other vampires things get rowdy so it's nice to just be alone for awhile. I stopped when I reached the pond that wasn't to far from the house but far enough that even with vampire sensitive hearing I couldn't hear a sound from the house. I sat on the edge dangling my feet over the water.

The light from the moon shone on the pond. It made it look magnificent. I liked coming here to think. It was my little spot. We all have our own area, Edward's being his meadow. Jasper liked to sit by the stream. I didn't know the other's places well. I saw them in my visions but I couldn't pinpoint the exact location.

My thoughts drifted off to Bella.

* * *

**I know...I know...this chapter is short. I'm very very sorry for not updating in like 20,000 hour! Maybe more...maybe less. But I have good reason's not to update. What are they, you ask? **

**I was sick for a week**

**I helped my school set up for a Halloween party on Friday, then attened that party**

**On Saturday I took my little sister and seven of her friends to the mall. Going to the mall with four seven-year olds, one eight-year old and three five-year olds is not a very good idea. But it was pretty fun. Also that night I went to my friends Halloween party.**

**Today I celebrated Samhain with my older sister 3. **

**So there are my reasons. I hoped you liked this chapter! Review, pretty please?**


	8. Strange Dream

**Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in a week or so. I have been sick. I think I caught something at one of the Halloween parties. I am actually still sick but I decided to be nice and write. Also I cut off my hair O_O. No, not all of it. But nine inches of it! Now it barely touches my shoulders. I donated my hair to Locks Of Love. I encourage you all to donate some too! **

* * *

**Bella POV-**

_I was in a big room. A gym maybe. Standing a couple feet away was a blond haired man. He had his hair tied up in a pony tail. I noticed that his eyes were red and a chill ran up my spine. He had a video camera in his hands. I had something in my hand too._

_Suddenly I reached out, spraying the man with whatever was in my hand and ran. He was in front of me though. As if I hadn't moved at all. He grabbed me by my neck and threw me into a post, hitting my head. I felt something oozing from my scalp. Lifting a shaking hand to my head I touched something wet. I brought my hand to my face and saw red liquid on it._

_The man strode over and put the camera in my face. He told me to tell Edward to avenge my death, I refused. His hand came crashing down on my leg but then he was thrown off me. I looked over and saw Edward and the man fighting. The man pinned Edward by his neck. Somehow, Edward threw the man half way across the gym._

_He ran over to me so quickly my eyes could barely detect the movement. He picked me up and jumped impossibly high, plus he was carrying me! Something pulled us down and I was, yet again, flung across the room. The man was over me again. He grabbed my wrist and bit._

I sat up panting. I was blinded by the light so I quickly threw my hands over my eyes.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

I jumped at the noise. I found the source of the noise easily. Alice was sitting on the steps, in the shadows. I wondered if I was okay. Of course I was. That dream probably meant nothing. Just some silly dream. It was as though I was watching a movie. I saw myself, the man, and Edward. I didn't see it through my eyes but as if I was watching from the sidelines.

"Yeah, I'm fine." My voice sounded groggy.

"You certainly slept late. It's already noon." Alice stated.

"Noon! Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to sleep in." I felt like a jerk. Alice invited me over so we could hang out then I slept the day away.

"You're fine Bella. But I do want to know what your dream was about. You screamed a bit." Her face was marred with worry.

I didn't want to tell her. She'd probably think I'm crazy. Maybe I am. Although I didn't want to worry her with my silly dream, I also didn't want her to think that I didn't trust her. So I told her my dream. Every detail that I could remember. Which was every detail. It's like I couldn't get it out of my head. The images played repeatedly. I finished by describing the burning sensation I felt right before I awoke.

I looked over gouging her expression. She looked shocked. Oh gosh, she thinks I'm mentally insane.. Or retarded. That's the only explanation. Alice looks like she is literally frozen. If I didn't know better I'd say she wasn't even blinking.

"Alice?" I caustiously said.

My voice seemed to snap her back into reality. She shook her head.

Smiling she replied, "That does sound odd."

"Yeah, it's just a dream that has no meaning." I absent-mindly waved my hand.

Her face fell a bit but before I could ask what was wrong, her smile returned.

"Come on, you should get dressed now. It's almost one and I think you need to go home at five."

They rest of the day at the Cullen's house was spent with me and Alice goofing around, after she dressed me up. When I got home I made dinner, took a shower, did what leftover homework I had, and went to bed wondering what that dream could've meant.

* * *

**Okay, it's not well written. I'm sorry. I promise I'll have a new chapter up quicker than I've been posting lately. Review!**


	9. I cant think of a title for this chapter

**Bella's POV-**

I woke up to a yellow light shining in my face. I groaned. I didn't want to get up. But today was Monday, I had to go to school. Wait, yellow light? I threw the blanket off me and ran to the window. It was sunny! A rarity Forks.

I moved through the morning doing the normal routine. I had slept peacefully last night. No bad dreams, no weird dreams. I still pondered what that one dream meant. It was just so odd, I couldn't forget it.

I pulled into the school parking lot. My eyes roamed the grounds. I'm not sure what they were searching for but when I didn't see whatever it was, I felt a twinge of sadness. I hopped out of the truck, not letting that ruin my happy mood about the sun.

The day was boring, as per usual. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Not that I expected it to. But this day did feel sort of off. I didn't know what it was. That is, until I walked into the cafeteria. None of the Cullens sat at their table. I frowned. Maybe they were just walking slow or something.

I followed Jessica and Mike to the table. I hadn't grabbed anything to eat or drink. I felt queasy after noticing the absence of a certain five beautiful people. Five people I barely knew but felt a strong connection to. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Alice must have been a big part of my life. I can feel it.

I decided to ask Angela. Just to get a second opinion to what Jessica had said. Luckily, Angela hadn't sat down yet so I got up and stopped her half way.

"Hey Angela, would you mind sitting alone with me today?" I asked. I didn't want to talk to her about my previous relationship with the Cullens if everyone at the table could hear.

She looked shocked, "Uh, yeah sure, I guess that would be fine."

I lead Angela to a table that was yet to be filled with people. She set her tray down and sat across from me. This seemed familiar. Except, it felt like it wasn't supposed to be Angela a crossed from me.

"So, Bella. What do you want to talk about?" She was nervous. I could tell because she was picking at her food, or maybe she just wasn't that hungry.

"I need to know, how close was I to the Cullens? Exactly. Tell me everything."

Her eyes widened at the unexpected question. "Oh. Well you were pretty close. Before you came here the Cullens didn't interact with anyone other then each other unless necessary. Once you first came here Edward left. He was gone for a while. I don't know how long, I just remember Jess telling me about it. One day Tyler's van spun out of control on the ice. You would've got smashed if Edward hadn't pushed you out of the way. It was weird because none of us saw him standing next to you. Anyway, nothing really happened for a while. But then me, you, and Jessica went shopping for dresses to a school dance. You weren't going, you said you had to go to Seattle. Edward offered to drive you there. When we were in Seattle you went to a book store. And when you came back, Edward was with you. Jessica and I had already eaten so Edward offered to take you home after he bought you dinner. The next day you came to school together. You starting dating him. From there on you grew really close to them. Sitting with them at lunch and going to their house all the time."

Wow. Angela knew a lot more than I thought she would. The bell rang, startling us both.

"Thanks, for telling me I mean." I was sincere.

"No problem. I'll see you later." With that she got up and walked away.

I sat there analyzing what she said. The Cullens ignored everyone until I came. But then Edward left. Maybe it was a coincidence. Then the thing with Tyler and his van. Edward apparently appeared out of no where and pushed me out of the way. Angela didn't mention anything about him getting hurt. Surely if the van was coming right at me and Edward pushed me out of the way, wouldn't he have taken the hit instead? Also, I left to the book store and came back with him by my side? Maybe I ran into him there? My vision was taken away from me before I could have another thought.

_I was standing surrounded by four guys. The were saying things and I told them to leave me alone. Two lights came into the darkness. A menacing voice commanded me to get in the car. A voice I recognized._

Then I could see again. What was that? Some kind of... I don't know, vision? Or...maybe it was a flashback! But why would Edward save me from four men? How could he? It was four against one. Surely they would've took him down. Ugh, I was utterly confused. I looked around and saw I was the only one left in the lunch room. I glanced at the clock on the wall. I was stunned to see I had missed Biology and half of gym. I didn't think I was sitting here that long.

Well, there was no use in going to class now. So I didn't. I drove home with my mind spinning.


	10. Very important! I'm so sorry!

Hey all. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer broke.  
I'm writing this off a friends. I should get my new computer around Christmas. I just wanted to let you know, I haven't stopped writing.  
I've already written a few chapters and would post them but I only have five minutes on her computer. Please, forgive me. I'll update ASAP! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hullo, everyone.

I'm incredibly sorry for not updating this and nearly abandoning the story. However, I'm not going to explain it all here, as I'm not quite sure whether intervening A/N chapters like this are allowed according to the FanFiction(dot)net rules.

If you would like to know why this story has been left behind, please go read my (updated) profile. There's a short message on there that explains some things.

Best of wishes to you all,

XxLivingInMyOwnWorldxX


End file.
